


漫长的告别 The Long Goodbye

by Zoy475



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Goodbyes, farewell
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoy475/pseuds/Zoy475
Summary: 这是V对这些他爱的人和这座他爱的城市的最后告别。“每说一次再见，就是死去一点点。”——《漫长的告别》
Relationships: Goro Takemura & V, Jackie Welles & Misty Olszewski, Jackie Welles & V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Judy Alvarez & V, Kerry Eurodyne & Johnny Silverhand, River Ward & V, Rogue Amendiares & Johnny Silverhand, Viktor Vector & V
Kudos: 1





	漫长的告别 The Long Goodbye

_这是V对这些他爱的人和这座他爱的城市的最后告别。_

**9:00 AM 杰克的墓地**

他和米丝蒂在墓园门口见面，一起走向杰克的墓地。

他拿出白色的菊花，看着杰克柜子上的话语，“安眠吧，亲爱的王子。”

那个一直相伴在他左右，和他一起一步步走向未来的兄弟终究还是先走了一步。

走向结局前曾有人问过他，“如果可以的话，在这个时刻你希望谁在你身旁？”

当时他的内心只有一个答案，“杰克。”

他希望他的兄弟能在他身旁，他成为了来生的传奇，可惜那个当时跟他一起碰杯发誓成为传奇的人已经不在了。

他之后一路走来，也交了不少新的朋友，但没有任何一个友谊关系能达到他和杰克的深度。

真诚，坦然，不隐藏，不避讳，双方的举动自然且毫无伪装。

他可以在这个人面前坦诚地表现自己的情感，毫无芥蒂地表达自己的看法，自由自在，天马行空地交谈，心灵的房门完全地向对方敞开。

杰克指引他上路，自己却先走了一步。

他在车上一脸惊恐地看着杰克的鲜血染红了白色的衬衫，染红了他按着对方伤口的手。

杰克还在那里安慰他，“没事的，V，我挺得住。”

“不会有事的，所有你爱的人都在等你！”

他恐惧地看着杰克缓缓闭上眼睛，大声叫喊：“杰克！不要闭上眼睛！”

杰克声音颤抖着说：“拿好生物芯片，为了我。”杰克用他最后的力气拔出芯片插进了他的脑袋。

他眼睁睁看着杰克瞳孔放大，眼神空洞，就这么死去。

他咽下心中的痛苦，伸手合上他的眼睛，“安息吧，杰克。”

V站在墓前叹气，看着手中白色菊花，不过没关系，很快他就会和他的挚友相伴了。

V苦笑着，以杰克的乐观豪爽的性子，怕不是又是他带着他在那个世界里上路。

生物芯片送走了他的过去，开启了他的新生，可是没有了挚友在身旁，那个爱自己的人在自己身旁，纵使自己登上巅峰，成为了传奇，又能怎么样呢？

心中的缺口是这些外物填补不了的，那个缺口一直都在，一直都在疼痛。

他将白色的菊花送进柜子中，让洁白的菊花寄托着自己的相思之情，将这份情谊送到另一个世界的杰克手上。

我没有忘记你，杰克，我一直思念着你。

他转过头看向旁边米丝蒂，米丝蒂也看向他，满脸的悲伤。

他语气轻柔地安慰着米丝蒂，“他在那个世界会幸福的。”

米丝蒂点点头，对他露出微笑，可眼睛里却有着掩盖不住的哀伤。

**11:00 AM 维克多的诊所**

维克多，说出来可能难以想象，这个良心医生为他做了这么多，他竟然都没请过对方吃过饭。

V走进诊所，发现老维头还在那专注地看着拳赛。

“老维头，我请你出去吃一顿啊？”

维克多看向他，“你又怎么了，这么兴奋的样子，我是不是需要对你做个检查？”

V摆摆手，想着一笔检查下来他又会欠多少，上笔那两万他刚还完，“不需要，真的不需要。”

维克多看着他，沙哑的声音柔和下来，“这是个玩笑，V。”

V干笑着，“我知道。”

“反正你这会儿也没客人，一起出去吃？”

维克多看着屏幕上播放的拳赛，迟疑着，V见状立马开口催促，“拜托，你可以看重播啊。”

维克多起身，“那走吧，还有，不要请我吃你以前和你好兄弟经常吃的地边摊。”

V尴尬地笑笑，“不会啦，老维头，你这么照顾我，还让我赊了笔巨款，肯定请你吃好的。”

“怎么样？”V一脸期待地看着维克多。

“不错，挺好吃。”维克多嚼着口中的面条，承认道。

“那是，这附近的馆子我都吃遍了，有段时间杰克肠胃不好，我俩又不会做饭，我就当小白鼠把这边的大大小小饭店吃了个遍，挑出了最不油腻的三家，这家是其中之一。”

“我还记得当时年轻的杰克。”维克多摘下了起了水雾的墨镜，露出了一双平静的黑色眼睛，“每天来找米丝蒂让她用塔罗牌算算什么时候会好。”

“我天天看着都烦，米丝蒂一点烦躁的神情都没有，虽然她也知道塔罗牌不是用来干这个的，但还是每一天都认真地给他测运势。”维克多眼睛里闪现出对过去的怀念。

“当时你就知道他俩未来会在一起？”

“没错，他俩很般配。”维克多用着筷子继续吃着面条。

“孩子，你请我吃饭到底是为了什么？”维克多吃了一半后，看向V，黑色的眼睛有着探究。

和维克多第一次的眼睛直视让V有点恍惚，嘴上也结巴起来，“呃，还能是啥，当然是感谢你的帮助。”

维克多目光平静，“你账都还清了。”

“钱上的账是还清了，可是情上的账没有啊。”V真诚地看向维克多，语气有些不好意思，“我知道我给你添了不少麻烦。”

V笑起来，“比如把你的病人推下台，比如拖了好几周才还上账。”

“那不算麻烦，V。当时你和杰克一起出现的时候，我就知道你是个好孩子，我可以信任你。”

V疑惑地看向维克多，“啊？你怎么那么确定？”

“你的眼睛，孩子，人能伪装外表，但伪装了眼神，你的眼睛很清澈，就像杰克和米丝蒂一样。”

维克多用筷子转动了下面条，“我也出生在这个街区，成长时没有人照顾我，所以前半生就是在打打杀杀，自己也从来没有安定下来，也不知道怎么安定下来。”

维克多看着清汤，“后来我老了，我感到了孤独，同时我知道这个街区还有无数像当年的我一样茫然的孩子，我再次安定下来当了个医生，希望能帮帮这个街区里的孩子。”

V看向维克多，缓缓开口，“于是，”

“于是我就把这个街区里那些善良的孩子们就当做自己的孩子一样看待，力所能及地帮助他们。”

维克多看再次看向他，面容安详，声音温柔，“所以你不用还那些人情债，孩子，那本来就不是债务。”

暖流涌上V的心头，“谢谢你，维克多。”

维克多温柔地对他微笑，黑色的眼睛里满是爱意，“不用的，孩子。”

**2:00 PM 朱迪的公寓**

V看着朱迪整理的行李，“离开夜之城是件好事，这座城市吃人的。”V脑海里闪现过那一具具见过的尸体，轻声叹气。

朱迪调试着手上的机械狗，“我知道，我见过了那么多黑超梦。”

V看着朱迪手上的机械狗，“我一直觉得，你挺像一条美人鱼的。”

“你想说我是那个会为一个没用的男人自杀的美人鱼？”朱迪皱起眉头看向他，脸色开始冰冷，停下了手头的工作。

V皱起眉头，好笑地看向朱迪，“拜托，才不是，我是说你那份不畏强敌为爱的人复仇的勇气稀少又珍贵，尤其在残酷的夜之城，就像只在传说里才存在的美人鱼一样。”

“拉上你异想天开就想接管云顶，想问题像童话一样，对吗？”朱迪看着机械狗，眼睛里浮现出失落。

V惊讶地看向她，朱迪语气消沉地说：“我看见拿下云顶后你欲言又止的眼神了，我不是不明白。”

“我是在下层长大的，我不是很了解管理，经营那些东西，我只擅长和程序及机械打交道。”

“我知道的，”V对朱迪安慰地微笑。“所以我什么也没说，甘愿助你一臂之力。”

朱迪黑色的眼睛看向他，别扭地说：“我知道我对你不怎么样。”

V笑起来，“哦，大姐，原来你还知道呢？你把我叫来干活，干完了之后你什么都不说，就当完事了。”

V语气夸张地调侃，特意拉长音，“你待我，那可是相当的冷漠。”

朱迪撅起嘴唇，“我以为你是那种男人，在我们这边很常见那种花心喜欢小姑娘对蕾丝有意见的那种男人，后来我才发现你不是。”

V开起玩笑，“所以到现在，一路走来，在我帮你办了那么多事后，你终于盖章承认我品质优越？”

朱迪微微皱起眉头，“不是那个意思，算了，”朱迪摆头，绿色渐变成粉色的短发随之摇晃，像有着七彩羽毛的美丽鸟儿的翅膀。

朱迪看向他，黑色的眼睛里满是认真，“我的意思就是，谢谢你为我做的一切。”

V眨眨眼，“呃，恩，不客气。那个潜水任务我还挺喜欢的，你潜水能力真的很强，身姿像一直美丽的鱼一样。”

朱迪真诚地笑了，坦诚地回复了他的赞美，“谢谢你的夸奖，你的煮咖啡能力也很强，那是我喝过的最好喝的咖啡，比自动贩卖机的咖啡好喝太多。”

V笑着作出一个鞠躬的表示，“谢谢。”

“晚上别忘记来啊，顺便提前祝你一路顺风。”

朱迪笑着看向他，坚定地点头，“恩。”

**4:00 PM 瑞弗的家**

“哈喽啊~瑞弗。”V对瑞弗绽开一个大大的笑容。

“嗨，V。”瑞弗的眼睛里闪过惊喜，把门拉得更开，邀请V进去。

“你怎么来了？”V走进房屋。

“帮你加速加速圣诞布置速度，毕竟今晚邀请你参加派对，把你从你家那里借了三个小时，一想到你姐姐得在你不在的情况下晚上照顾那三个孩子就觉得内心过不去啊。”

“是吗？那行啊，跟我一起做饭吧。”

“还是上次那个饭？”V联想起上次那个美味的晚餐。

“没错，孩子们的最爱。”瑞弗应答，V跟着瑞弗走向厨房。

“对了，乔斯呢？怎么没看见她？”

“她和孩子们到市区玩了，孩童娱乐中心今天免费游玩，一年仅一次。”

“万恶的资本家。”

瑞弗点点头，“嗯哼~”。

V在水池里帮瑞弗洗着蔬菜，“话说你之后怎么打算？”

“回警局还是说这段日子先看看孩子，亦或是，”V停顿下来，表情充满了惊喜，“当一个私家侦探？”

“私家侦探，你认真的？”瑞弗语气难以置信。

“为什么不？你的枪名字不就叫真（侦）探吗？再说了，不愿同流合污的警察最后总会独自一人走自己的路(真探)，小说里都是这么写的。”

“什么年代的小说啊？”，瑞弗切着西红柿的动作停了下，“等等，让我猜猜，上个世纪的？”

“哎哟，你还知道呢，真的，我觉得你要是穿着第一次见面时那个帅气的棕色皮毛翻领大衣，配上一顶带帽檐的帽子，再拿出你那把真探转轮手枪，活脱脱就是个上世纪潇洒的私家侦探。”

“你要是不喜欢城市，那你就可以成为个西部游侠，拿着你的转轮手枪处置邪恶，张扬正义。”说完V用手作出从腰间掏出左轮手枪，啪啪射击的动作。

瑞弗哭笑不得，把切好的西红柿用刀滑到菜板边缘，“我的天，V，你还真是怀旧派啊，这都是一百多年前的人才做的事。”

V手掌向上，耸起肩头，“那又怎样？反正你还有你当警察时积攒下来的线人资源，可以改行啊，走你自己找寻正义的路。”

瑞弗拿过土豆切起来，显露出思索的样子，“倒也不是不不可以，还有，百年前的侦探小说我也是读过的，我也是有爱好的人。”

“哎呦，真的假的啊？”V靠在橱柜上调侃着，“我还一直以为你的爱好就是无聊地射瓶子呢。”

瑞弗切土豆的手停下来，转过头给了他一个眼神，黑色的眼睛说着‘你认真的？’

瑞弗平稳但暗含力度的声音在他旁边响起，“生命的悲剧，不在于美丽的事物过早衰亡，而在于它们变得苍老和鄙俗。”

V不可思议地看着瑞弗，手指指向对方，“钱德勒的漫长的告别。”

瑞弗弯起嘴角，“没错。”，紧接着就回过头继续切着土豆。

“这话真是你的写照啊，不甘心让心被染黑，决然地离开了警局，寻找自己的正义。”

“这也是你的写照啊，V。”瑞弗转过头，黑色的眼睛专注地看着他，“不甘心就这么在公司争名夺利过一生，离开公司后就竭尽所能帮助身边的人。你拯救了我，V。”

V看着瑞弗的真挚眼睛，“你也拯救了我，瑞弗，起码让我相信这世上真的还有为了那些值得的东西努力奋斗的人。”

他们对视，眼神里彰显对彼此的理解。

V洗完菜，装过身把手搭在橱柜上，语气平静下来，“我特别喜欢里面那句：说一声再见，就是死去一点点。”

瑞弗切完了土豆，转过头看向V，温柔地笑了，“你还有朋友的，V，再见削弱不了友情，别这么伤感。”

V也露齿而笑，“我没有。”手偷偷伸向菜板上切好的的西红柿。

瑞弗立刻打下他的手，假装愤怒，“不能偷吃！”

V鼓起脸，装可怜，“你欺负我。”

瑞弗笑起来，“我才没有。”

**6:00 PM 罗格的来生酒吧**

来生酒吧罗格的房间里，克里和罗格看着那些当年的合影。

克里看着和罗格的合影里那个年轻的他，黑色的眼睛里满是对生活的激情，对音乐的激情。

“年轻时的岁月真让人怀念。”

“没错。”

“那个男人就这么来了又走，撩起了咱俩的希望，然后又再次消失。”克里看着照片上的强尼。

“这不就是强尼吗？放荡不羁爱自由。”罗格打趣道。

“他潇洒地走进我们的生活，用他的激情改变我们，然后又转身潇洒地离去。”

“还记得和他的最后一面，他用手指指着我的心，献出寄语，‘做你自己，克里’，当时我还在想，自己为什么不学学射击，这样还能跟着强尼一起冲向荒坂塔，成为永远的传奇。”

“那你很幸运了，我记得的只是没拽住那只手后男人落下的身影，我大声叫着他的名字却只能眼睁睁地看着重锤撕下他的银手。”

“原本想着这一次与他相伴，能起码能为当年做的事赎罪，结果他却将我推开，无所畏惧地迎上重锤。”

克里笑起来，“平常的强尼非常讨厌，自私又混蛋，可你就是知道，当生命的关键时刻来临，他会为了他身边的人上刀山下火海，在他那令人厌恶的外表是一颗金子般的心。”

罗格点头，来生的女王露出了少见的苦笑，“是啊，也正是如此，在见到这个老混蛋的那一刻，我们会那么激动，在他想再次冲进荒坂塔的时候，毫不迟疑地再次相伴。”

克里嘴唇颤抖，“也正是如此，在他再次离开，走向他的命运的时候，我们心中会再次充满着不舍。”

“还是难以想象，那个老混蛋就这么再次走了！”来生的女王狠狠地拍了下桌子。

克里拿起一旁的酒瓶，给他俩的杯子斟酒，拿起杯子，“你也不是不知道这个混蛋，只要确定了方向，就会一往无前，敬强尼。”

罗格拿起杯子，无奈地说着，“他在身边时会烦，等到他真的走了又会想。让人厌恶又不舍的老混蛋。”

“敬强尼。”他们碰杯，向离开之人致意。

“一会儿一起去V的公寓？”克里放下杯子。

“可以啊，我还没做过你的桂妮薇儿呢。”罗格面目柔和下来。

“那你一会儿真得好好享受下，那跑车很舒服，名不虚传。”克里想起自己的爱车眼睛弯起来。

“是吗？但我可是个对车非常挑剔的人。”罗格抬起手臂用手指敲了敲指甲。

“你这么多年都没变啊，罗格，还是女王的气场。”克里双臂交叉，看着气场不变的罗格，语气轻松。

“你这么多年也没变啊，还是摇滚歌手的气场。”罗格看向克里，“自信点，你有你独特的魅力，没必要时刻向强尼看齐。”

罗格看着桌子上的旧照片里他们三个人的笑颜，“你成为不了他，你只能成为你自己。”

克里同样看向照片，平静地阐述着如今甘心承认的事实，“没有人能成为强尼，强尼银手独一无二。”

罗格伸出手指，敲着照片里的强尼，“世间仅此一款。”而我们有幸能与他相遇相知。

**7:00 PM 公寓门口**

V打开邮递员送来的包裹，看着里面有着加热装置的保鲜盒，他阅读着上面的字条。

看着竹村五郎歪歪扭扭犹如孩子字体的英文笑出声。

“V君(注)，圣诞快乐。——五郎”

那个日本男人，从来就是这样，当你以为他铁面无情，坚如磐石时，他又会向你露出他温柔的一面。

当时在潜入仓库任务结束后V调侃竹村五郎，“你这么为你卖命，帮你实现正义，你什么时候回报我，给我也做几个饭团啊？”

当时的竹村五郎还一本正经地皱起了眉头，“夜之城的食材不好，做不好，饭团的关键是米，这米必须是日本稻米产地的米才行。”

看着竹村五郎竟然还严肃地分析起了可能性，V哭笑不得地说：“只是个玩笑而已啊，五郎，别那么认真啊。”

竹村五郎才反应过来，一本正经转换成了些许不满，“你又拿我不熟悉的美国文化内涵我。”

V笑得更欢了，“五郎，你的词汇量增长很快啊，词汇竟然用对了。”

竹村五郎昂起头，“所以我确实说对了，你刚才就是在影射我。”

V立刻摆起手诚挚地道歉：“没有啊，这只是朋友之间的调侃而已。”

竹村五郎眼睛里露出笑意，“我知道你在调侃我，我故意把谈话往那个方向引的。”

V睁大了眼睛，“哎呦，出息了啊，五郎，还敢反过来耍我玩。”

竹村五郎笑起来，这是V与之这么多天来第一次看到男人笑起来，“滴水之恩，涌泉相报，那个饭团我记住了。”

竹村五郎金色的眼睛看着他，语气坚定地做出了承诺。那双如此真诚的眼睛令混过街头见过无数人的V甚至有些失神。

V打开保鲜盒，发现里面的饭团香喷喷的，还热乎着，他咬下一口，品尝着五郎的手艺。

纵是道不同不相为谋，你我也还是在路途中相遇，三生有幸彼此相伴成为朋友。

注：君是长辈/前辈对晚辈（男士）的称呼，但也可平辈之间作为比较亲密的称呼，这里取后一种。

**8:00 PM 圣诞晚餐**

V特意亲自做菜，把从瑞弗那里学到的手艺全都用上，整整忙活了三个多小时才做完了这顿大餐。

桌上摆着圣诞火鸡，烤猪腿，烟熏火腿，烟熏三文鱼，金沙包，奶香土豆泥，圣诞布丁，还有几瓶波尔多的红酒

米丝蒂，维克多，帕南，朱迪，瑞弗，克里，罗格，再加上他，八个人围着桌子坐下。

他们一脸惊讶地看着桌子上他亲手做的食物。

“难以想象啊，V，你还会做菜？”罗格首先开口。

“比我们这种老家伙强多了。”克里赞同道。

“那还不是向朋友学的。”V用胳膊肘碰了下瑞弗。

“不，我手艺可远没有你这么好。”瑞弗坦诚地回复。

“年轻人嘛，学习速度总是很快的。”维克多在一旁牵引着话题。

“确实，在用超梦寻找线索方面，V一点就通，学得特别快。”朱迪看着V笑了，语气轻快。

“塔罗牌上也是，我就说过一遍每个牌的含义，V就都记住了。”米丝蒂温柔的声音响起。

“还有装甲车，他刚接入完就会开了。”帕南手插着腰，赞同地点头。

眼看罗格和克里也要开口称赞他，V赶紧举手叫停，他的脸很快就要烧起来了，“停，这不是赞美大会，大家是来享受我的手艺的，咱们直接开饭吧。”

他坐在主座，看着他的朋友们品尝他的食物，每一个嚼完都猛烈地点头，赞不绝口，“非常好吃。”

他大笑，“这说明我之前那么多天没白练习啊。”

他们对他竖起大拇指，表示对他厨艺的完全认可。

他们一起畅聊，跨越着彼此之间的种种鸿沟，罗格和维克多聊着关于义体的问题，时不时克里也会加入，聊起自己喉部的植入体问题，朱迪则和瑞弗谈起了黑超梦的问题，而帕南和米丝蒂则聊起了流浪者的生活和塔罗牌。

V品尝着红酒，听着播放着的圣诞音乐，心满意足地看着这一幕。

柔和的黄色灯光倾洒在他们身上，他们愉快地交谈，灯光将他们每个人都衬托得柔和美好。

他很幸福，能有这么多这么好的朋友。

旁边的圣诞树下放着他朋友们的礼物，吃完晚餐，他走向圣诞树下一个个打开礼物，身后朋友们的说话声减弱下来，他感受得到那些看着他的目光。

米丝蒂的礼物是一副漂亮的油画风塔罗牌，比她自己的还要漂亮，她注意到了他之前欣赏塔罗牌的目光。

维克多送的则是一双高质量的拳套，一按就知道材质不一般，维克多注意到了他打拳击比赛时的拳套质量实在不太好。

瑞弗送的是一套厨具，锅碗餐具俱全，好像还是个品牌货，不愧是知道他努力学习做饭的瑞弗。

朱迪送的是机械狗，就是她在公寓里摆弄的那一条，她注意到他对这条机械狗的喜欢。

帕南送的是亲手织的毛衣，不愧是自给自足的流浪者，他摸上去，感受得到帕南的心意。

罗格送的是一件定制款的武侍乐队夹克，比他原来那件漂亮太多，她注意到他穿的那件已经磨没了光泽。

克里送的是武侍乐队的黑胶唱片，绝对的典藏版，他问过克里什么样的唱片质量最高。

他转过头看向他的朋友们，他们马上献出了祝福，“圣诞快乐，V。”

他满怀笑容地看向他们，“圣诞快乐。”

他送走一个又一个朋友，他们对他微笑，一个又一个走出了门，他看着他们离去，明白这就是最后的见面了。

**12:00 PM 告别**

V看着墙壁上他收集来的那些强尼银手和武侍乐队的唱片。

虽然过去了将近六个月，但他还是难以想象那个人就这么走了。

V看着唱片笑起来，刚遇见这个男人时还挺烦他的，总是天天在耳边叨叨叨，时不时就发表他那些叛逆的想法，打断他思考的思路。

这个人就这么走进了他的生活，不知不觉中改变着他。

随着他做过的任务的增加，他看见了那些人生活的状态，看见了这个社会真正的样子，他开始渐渐理解了强尼对荒坂的反抗。

强尼是先驱者，是引路人，他是最先看清这个世界的人。

强尼将狗牌交给他，语气坚定地向他承诺，“我不会对不起你，等时候到了，咱们一命换一命。”

那是他第一次看见强尼这么认真，那时候他就明白，在这个男人反叛有些混蛋的外表下，有一颗金子般的心。

垃圾场里强尼语气平静地接受了自己死去的事实，第一次在他面前展现出自己的反思，也是第一次向他坦诚地展露了灵魂。

就像他后来跟罗格说的那样，“他变了。”

强尼不再只看见他自己的理想，他开始看见那些曾经陪伴着他的人，那些对他不离不弃，在他的请求甘心为他卖命一起冲向荒坂塔的友人们。

强尼在垃圾站里，自己尸骨之上，坟墓之前重生了。

从这一刻起，V才真正意义上爱上这个男人。

他帮助强尼实现他的那些遗愿，为对方实现迟来了五十多年的约会，在电影院里和罗格一起重温对方当年莽撞但是可爱的爱情悸动。

他帮助对方集齐当年的乐队成员，一起在五十年后再一次欢度疯狂，在演唱会上弹着吉他和克里一起怒吼，重拾当年那个莽撞但热血的青春，重温那份年轻时的激情。

在这段人生之路，他与强尼一同成长，一路走来，千帆落尽，陪伴之路就这么磕磕碰碰地来到了尽头。

他在数据矩里冲向强尼，死死拽住男人的手臂，“不要忘记我。”

他走上前，终究抵挡不住内心情感的喷发，他脸悲伤地皱在一起，“求求你，不要忘记我。”

强尼看着他，对他露出一个宠溺的笑容，不戴墨镜的黑色眼睛清澈无比，如同解冻后的河流，对方一句一字地做下承诺，“我不会的。”

强尼温柔但坚定地掰开了他的手，“还有，小子，在没有我的日子里，要继续战斗啊。”

V的眼睛涌上泪水，他视线湿润地看着那个男人利落地转身，步伐坚定，身姿潇洒，毫不畏惧地走向道路的尽头。

V回过神来看向墙上的唱片，想起了那句“美好的事物，永不消逝。”

他看见：

一心反抗着大公司的摇滚歌手，用着音乐唤醒人们，拉上一群同伴勇敢地血洗荒坂塔，用行动反抗大公司，在里面埋下了核弹，最后却在逃出的路上被人抓获，被做成了数据芯片，半个世纪后回到人间，却发现什么都没改变，人们依旧浑浑噩噩，大公司势力依旧，甚至他的音乐都成了老掉牙的东西。

城里最成功的超梦师，想帮助自己喜欢的女人过上更好的生活，助了她一臂之力，到头来却眼睁睁看着自己爱的人因这一票而造成的心理创伤自杀。

秉持良心的警探，一心寻找着市长被杀案的真相，却发现自己身边一直信任着的的搭档私下里做了交易，还反过来教育他，夜之城就是这样，我也有孩子要养活，这点薪水不够的。

夜之城的传奇，最强大的中间人为了自己昔日的故友，为了给自己当年的背叛一个交代，决然地和老友像五十年前一样闯进荒坂塔，这一次，她眼睁睁看着挚友再次离去。

钱名两收的摇滚巨星摆脱不了往事的纠缠，被城市拖入泥潭，听命于自己的经纪人，假装犯了抑郁症想要自杀，无视内心的请求，制作着套路化的摇滚乐。

同时，他也看见了：

那位摇滚歌手哪怕见到了阴暗的现实仍不舍初心，一心一意地为了反抗巨型公司而奋斗，能够取代原主人却甘心拒绝，做下承诺，会反思自己，帮助那些当年那些陪在他身旁的朋友们。

超梦师坚定心愿，哪怕与对方帮派实力差距很大也勇敢地为爱的人复仇，从谋划到执行，步步趋近，哪怕见过了那么多黑超梦，见到了那么多这个行业的黑幕，也仍然坚持着那份善良。

不愿同流合污的警探被踢出警局，但他没有放弃，他用自己的方式寻找着正义，他搜集线索，利用手头的资源，勇敢地闯入凶手的巢穴，拯救自己的弟弟。

夜之城的传奇，来生的女王勇敢地面对当年的过错，为自己诚心赎罪，明白最后一战的代价，清楚自己很有可能会付出生命，但仍然坚定地和老友一起出战，出生入死。

摇滚巨星在经纪人一次残忍的背刺后觉悟，一向安稳的他走上了反抗之路，愿意亲自和日本组合一起合作，传承着摇滚的精神，同时一把火烧掉背刺自己的经纪人的游艇，纵身一跃，从此新生。

美好的事物，真的不会消逝，它可能会染上黑暗现实的污泥，但只要你愿意付出，用水洗掉粘在它上面的污泥，它美丽的一面就会重现世间，光彩夺目，璀璨耀人。

他看向旁边的日历，180天的倒计时日历终究还是来到了最后1天。

他爱这些有幸遇见的人，他感谢与他们的相遇，相知。一路相伴，他与他们一同成长。

他曾以为那一天后他的人生就完蛋了，后来才发现，那才是他的生命刚刚开始的时候，低谷后的生活竟是如此地色彩丰富，五彩斑斓。

他竟然有幸遇到一个又一个如此优秀的人，这些人有着各自的故事，各自的悲喜，各自的迷茫，各自的坚守，各自的爱与恨。

他爱他们。

他也爱这座承载着他无数记忆的城市，夜之城。

他看向窗外的夜景，夜之城依旧是如此的美丽，她不会为任何人停留，无视常人的悲喜，无视时间的催促，永远竖立于此。

他生于此，长于此，也会死于此。

在这里，他的生命短暂却耀眼，短短几个月，经历起起伏伏，直接过完了别人几十年的生活。

V笑起来，人生还有遗憾吗？

他已经和他爱的人们告别过了，和这座爱的城市也告别过了。

这是他最后的告别。

不，人生没有遗憾了。

V拿起一旁的包，他会像强尼一样无所畏惧，冷静自若地走向自己人生的尽头。

V步伐坚定，腰背挺直，身姿稳重，走到门口，关上了公寓的灯。

他最后看了眼窗外的夜景。

凡事都有定期，万物都有定时。

生有时，死有时，万物皆有时，而他的人生已经走到了死亡之时。

他欣然接受，转身离开，走向生命的尽头。

**END**

**赠品（看八送一）** ：

**12:00 PM 绀碧大厦**

荒坂赖宣站在阳台上，手里握着一杯威士忌，回想着过去。

帮派时代，那些追随着他的一张张年轻面孔，在荒坂的围剿下死去，有的切腹自尽，有的被一枪射死，有的被拷打致死。

他们美丽的青春年华戛然而止。他攥紧手中的玻璃杯。

公司时代，那些跟随着他的一张张有了皱纹的面孔，被其他派别的人抓到了把柄，从此出局，在公司几十年的努力化为虚无，阶级从此滑落。

到最后他确实站在了能真正做些什么的位置，但那些当年跟随着他的人，很多都不在了。

他听着从楼下房间传出的圣诞乐曲，想起了他的家人，他曾经的家人。

他父亲是个极端民族主义者，一心要为日本帝国招魂的疯子，一手触发了企业战争。

他大哥追随着他的父亲，分享一样的愿景，一样残忍无情野心勃勃。

他妹妹超然物外，睁一只眼闭一只眼，谁的声音大就听谁的，选择了封闭起自己的内心。

唯一善良的母亲早在他五岁时就去世，大哥已经出门上了大学，整个家庭只剩下他冷酷的父亲和他兄妹俩。

这就是他的家人，这就是他成长的家庭。

现在，他们都死了，就剩下他一人。

他看着雪花飘落，飘到棕色的威士忌里瞬间融化。

这雪花就像他曾经的努力，辛辛苦苦成立，努力壮大，但终究成为不了实际威胁的帮派，辛辛苦苦成立鹰派并努力让它成为了荒坂的主流三派系之一，但终究难以撼动父亲的威权统治。

幸运的是，在付出了这么多的努力，做出了这么多的牺牲，手上沾上了这么多的罪恶，他成功地站在了荒坂之巅，能够真正意义上能做些什么了。

他看向窗外夜之城的美丽夜景，向那些陪伴过他的兄弟们，朋友们举杯致意。

饱经风风雨雨后，他看见了远方的彩虹。

**END**


End file.
